Rias Gremory
Rias Gremory (リアス・グレモリー Riasu Guremorī?) is the main female protagonist of the series. She is a 19 year old student who is 3rd year at Kuoh Academy and is the Academy's number one idol. She is also known as one of the "Two Great Ladies" (駒王学園の二大お姉さま Kuō Gakuen no Nidai Onee-sama?) alongside Akeno. Known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess (紅髪の滅殺姫（べにがみのルイン・プリンセス) Benigami no Ruin Purinsesu?) and the Princess of Destruction (滅殺姫 Mezatsu Hime?), she is the heir to one of the highest ranking and famous Devil families, the Gremory Family (グレモリー眷属?). She is enrolled in Kuoh as an exchange student, but the truth is that she holds the power in the Academy, and acts as the President of the Occult Research Club which is made up of the Devils under her command, and her rank is "King". She is an invincible heroine who saw the power sleeping within Issei, and took a curious interest in him. Personality Even though she is fiery and exhibits a wild temperament which plays into her getting angry & violent when someone insults a member of her family or her peerage, Rias is kind hearted and very protective. She also dislikes cruelty towards people. Appearance Rias has long knee length crimson hair with an extra pluck sticking out on top, blue eyes with a taint of green, she is tall and has a busty hourglass figure rias3-300x201.jpg 509213-3d364b594a6795b2be29d67a0b0a84f6.jpeg Plot In the light novels, it is revealed that her brother is, in fact, one of the Four Satans, Lucifer, and both of them possess the Power of Destruction that was inherited by their mother, who came from the House of Baal which are famous for that power. She revives Issei as her servant after the latter was killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare. She is both kind and soft to her servants, but becomes a completely different person when training or fighting. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in human world is because there, everyone sees her as just Rias, not as a Devil or the heir of the Gremory Family or as the Crimson Ruin Princess. It is also because of this reason Rias has rejected her engagement with Riser. As the series progresses, Rias begins to develop strong feelings and eventually falls in love with Issei, which becomes more obvious after Issei defeats Riser, and becomes very jealous when he is surrounded by other girls. She moves into his house after Issei defeats Riser to end their engagement. At the beginning of Volume 10 of the light novels, Rias' mother, Venelana, encourages her to push her relationship further with Issei (in which Rias would attempt to seduce Issei), but gets frustrated when Issei could not call her by her name. At the end of the same volume, Issei finally confesses and calls her Rias for the first time instead of President (部長 Buchō?, lit. "Club President"). She cries tears of joy and tells him that she feels the same way and the two officially become a couple. Though it seems none of the other girls (Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel) have given up on Issei. She has also shown more tolerance towards Issei's dreams of becoming Harem King. In Volume 11, Rias gains the ability to channel a red light from her breasts which is capable of restoring Issei's energy, but temporarily sacrifices the size of her breasts in the process. 0.jpg High-School-DxD-08-01.jpg shot0013.png Rias_Gremory_6.JPG High-School-DxD-12-END-01.jpg tumblr_lzatijvFPL1qjmel3o1_500.png Dxd09.png 74378815.jpg Rias.png 510342-highschooldxd103.jpg 510375-highschooldxd138.jpg 509552-high school dxd 032.jpg 512442-highschooldxd241.jpg 508721-52.jpg 576384_292007990893125_291888727571718_625640_502768286_n.jpg Highschool dxd.jpg hdxd-1.png rias-gremory-high-school-dxd-30675790-1755-2560.jpg Zero-Raws-High-School-DxD-12-END-ATX-1280x720-x264-AAC.mp4_snapshot_10.57_2012.03.23_08.38.58.png shot0601.png ep_345943_2.jpg ep_339601_0.jpg High-School-DxD-BD-Special-OVA-01-09.jpg high-school-dxd-01.jpg High-School-DxD-09-01.jpg Rias_Gremory_8.JPG High School DxD 01-8.gif 2012-02-17_155812.png 309794-aliya06.jpg 1065590.jpg dmEia.jpg 153797407e75b53ac4805b05710ce2299b806b87.jpg 35379139337041661259.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 07.jpg rias.PNG dxd12.png hqdefault (1).jpg HighSchoolDxD02.jpg HighSchoolDxD06.jpg 783128358_1204853.gif thumbnail (4).jpg 13817-1-2.jpg highschool-dxd-episode-7-024.jpg tumblr_m08m3cSZMC1qc5wono1_500.gif tumblr_lyvztiiLPk1r98f3wo1_500.gif rias-.PNG 543544_292013964225861_291888727571718_625663_148525539_n.jpg Category:Volume 5 Category:Volume 6 Category:Volume 7 Category:Volume 8 Category:Volume 9 Category:Volume 10 Category:Volume 11 Category:Volume 12 Category:Summary Category:LightNovel Category:Rias Gremory Category:Crimson Category:Ruin Princess Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Female characters Category:Isseis Harem